Divergent High
by favorite5
Summary: Divergent characters go through High School! Lots of fluff, drama, humor and romance!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**Hello everyone, it is me! Favorite5, AJ, whatever you want to call me… I decided to start a new fanfic! YAY! This story is going to be about the characters in Divergent going through high school. This is something I've been thinking about doing for a long time, so I'm going to do it! Don't worry! I won't be stopping Divergent Fanfic, because that story has SO much to go before it's complete. Anyhow, I hope you like this story….. Here is the intro chapter…**

**TRIS **

The consistent sound of fork scrapping plate fill my ears. Chicken and peas stare me down. I force my self to eat, chew, swallow and repeat.

Mother, Father, Caleb and I sit at the table eating quietly. "So how was school today?" My Father asks us breaking the empty silence.

"Pleasant. I made a perfect score on my calculus quiz." Caleb says. I hold back a snort. Caleb is very erudite. He makes great grades and has mega advanced classes he flaunts it around and is cocky about his smarts.

"Wonderful Caleb. And your day Beatrice?" My Father looks at me.

"Good. We got to run the mile today in gym." I say to my plate. I don't want to talk to my father right now.

"What was your time?" My Mother asks. She's always been more encouraging of my love for sports than my Father.

"Seven fifty." I say to her.

"That's very good." My Mother says. I see Caleb roll his eyes and snorts.

"I run cross-country Caleb. Speed isn't my thing, endurance is. I'd like to see you do better." I spit at him.

"Beatrice." My Father scolds me.

"What about your day?" I ask him changing the subject. I am in no mood to be in trouble.

He smiles. "Remember Mr. Eaton's son?" He asks.

"Marcus' son?" I say looking up. My father is Marcus Eaton's secretary. Mr. Eaton is the mayor of town and has a son my age that was accepted for some boarding school in England when we were twelve.

"Don't get so excited Beatrice." Caleb sneers.

I roll my eyes and look at Father. "What about him?"

"He's come back. He 's attending school with you now." He says.

I try to hide my excitement by rolling my lips into my mouth. Marcus' son Tobias is amazingly handsome. He's extremely strong and athletic with dark brown hair and dreamy blue eyes. We used to be best friends when we were little.

"Did he get kicked out?" Caleb asks sarcastically.

"Caleb, be nice. He starts tomorrow." My Father says. _Tomorrow! Why didn't you tell me that sooner!?_

I pick my stand up and grab my plate. "I'm going to go finish," I pause and look at Caleb's erudite face, "11th grade bio-chemistry homework." I say, "Goodnight." I dump my plate in the sink and run up to my room.

Tobias is coming back. My sweet childhood friend that used to climb trees with me, and make mud pies is coming back.

I shut my door and sink down to the floor. _He's coming back._

I hear a roaring engine outside my window. I run to see the commotion and see him driving down the road in his fancy black convertible.

_He is back._

**A/N**

**What did you think? Leave a review and let me know if I should keep adding, or you have any suggestions for the story! I love you for reading this!  
**

**~AJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**{Author's Note}  
This story will probably not be as frequently updated as my other one, so that's why this chapter is coming out a little bit late.**

**TRIS**

I brush my hair out of my face and pull on my leather jacket. The thick autumn wind blows leaves all around me and tickles my face. I hop into the driver's seat of my old, green truck and back out of the driveway.

I roll down the windows and turn my stereo all the way up. Turning into the Roth High School parking lot I see the black convertible and park near it.

I slip my hands into my pockets and walk past a group of giggling freshman in red and yellow.

I walk into the building and to my locker. I am just putting my thick biochemistry book up when I hear Christina yell in my ear.

"Did you hear!?" She squeals. I drop my book on the floor.

"OW!" I say picking it up. Christina looks sorry. "Did I hear what?" I ask diverting my attention to my locker.

"Football tryouts got moved to today!" She says excitedly.

"That's great." I say dryly. I don't know why this concerns me.

"We were going to go run around the track while they tried out remember? Look for cute guys?" She says with a little edge in her voice.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah I remember. I'll meet you in the locker room after school." I say slamming my locker shut. I see a face and drop my books again.

"God dammit Uriah! You scared me!" I say bending over to pick up everything. Again. Uriah gives me a peppy smile. "That was my intention sweetcakes."

Christina starts laughing. "Sweetcakes?" She asks.

"You going to football tryouts?" I ask him, ignoring the fact he called me sweetcakes and want to smack him in the jaw right now.

"No." He says "I'm gonna be a cheerleader." I hear the sarcasm drip from his voice. The first bell rings.

He swears under his breath. "I'm gonna be late for class." He hurries off in the other direction.

"BYE!" Christina yells and grabs my hand dragging me to algebra.

**page break**

The day passes slowly and Tobias fills my thoughts like water in a glass. Drink it a little, and then fill it again.

I head to my last class of the day, 11th grade Biochemistry. I'm the only 10th grader in that class. My late August birthday keeps me from being in 11th grade, so instead of being the youngest I get to be one of the oldest.

I dump by bag into the empty seat next to me and rest my head in my hands. I haven't seen Tobias yet today, but I know he's here. I can feel it.

"Excuse me? Is that seat taken?" A deep voice asks. I look up and see Tobias.

My mouth drops wide open. "Tobias?" I ask.

He gives me a puzzled smile. "Have we met before?" He asks sitting down.

Something inside of me deflates.

"Yeah." I say.

"Nice to see you then." He says, "What's your name again?"

"Tris." I say looking straight ahead at the board.

I see him through the corner of my eye do a double take.

"Tris Prior?" He asks dumbfounded.

"The one and only." I mutter.

He turns his head sideways. "You look different." He says.

I roll my eyes. "How was boarding school?"

"It was," He breathes in, "Good to get away."

I snort. Mr. Mathews walks up to the front of the room. "Your assignment is on the board, start working." He says.

I squint to read the board but my vision has never been as good as Caleb's.

"Guess we're partners." He says. I suppress a smile.

An "I guess." Rolls off my tounge.

"Tris," He says turning to me, "Are you mad at me?"

_Yes. How could you not remember your twelve-year-old best friend?_

"No. Lets start the assignment." I say pulling out my notebook.

His hands brush against mine as we open our books. I feel an electric jolt go through my body but shake it off quickly.

Working through biochemistry is hard with Tobias. He keeps clouding my thoughts in a hazy way making it hard to concentrate on the assignments when all I can do is think of him.

I look at his defined face and dreamy blue eyes. His dark brown hair flops over his eyes perfectly. I look at his jersey from boarding school. It's dark green with the number four on the back.

"Four." I whisper.

"What was that Ms. Prior?" Mr. Mathews says turning to face me.

"Uh I just said four." I say biting my lip.

He smiles at me. "That's correct."

He turns back to the board and I whisper to Tobias, "What was the question?"

He smiles at me. "How many separate bonds can carbon form with other elements?"

My mouth makes a tiny o shape and I hear a ringing in my ear.

"What is that?" I ask

He chuckles, "That's the bell." He stands up and walks to the door. "See you around."

He walks out of the room and I feel my nose twitch. _See you around. _That's what I get from my old best friend who hardly remembers me? I am stupid for thinking he would ever want a girl like me. Flat chested and short.

I drop my book on the ground just to hear it smack the floor.

"Everything okay, Ms. Prior?" Mr. Mathews asks.

I keep my attention on the door. "Peachy." I spit out like venom.

Lets go stalk football tryouts now. Christina will just love to here about this. And I need to run. Run away from all the thoughts I'd ever thought about him.

**A/N  
Thank you to all the reviews, follows and faves! All ideas and suggestions welcomed and needed! Look for a Divergent Fanfic update late tomorrow night! I love you guys!  
**

**~AJ**


	3. Chapter 3

It's hot for September. The fiery red sun warms the back of my black t-shirt as Christina and I step onto the track. I feel at home.

"So how was your day?" She asks tying her shoe.

"Fine! Why does everyone care if I'm alright or not!?" I yell. She gives me a look.

"I just wanted to know how your day was," She pauses and stands up over me. Her long, tan legs bend up with her. "What's going on Tris?" She asks.

"Nothing!" I yell. A shrill sound pierces the air. Coach Nelson. Christina and I start jogging around the orange track that surrounds the football field.

The players run out from the locker room ready for tryouts. Automatically I try to find Tobias. "Look at that one. He's supper cute." Christina says simpering. She points to number fifteen a tall blonde boy.

"Do you know him?" I ask. We pass the field goal post as the players look at us. Christina flirtatiously waves but I keep jogging.

"I wish." Number fifteen watches her and keeps their eyes locked until Christina looks at me.

"Wanna race?" She asks looking me seriously. I know this is challenge. She doesn't care about racing me, but wanting to impress the football players.

But to me, Tobias is the only one that matters.

"You're on!" I say. We take our marks.

"Ready. Set." She breathes,

"GO!" Someone yells.

I shot up and sprint around the track. I can feel Christina's bursting presence behind me but I don't look back. It'll only slow me down.

I feel my hair fly behind me as I run.

_Tobias, didn't remember you._ Run faster. _"See ya round." _Run. Faster. _Dreamy, sleeping deep blue eyes._ _ Climbing trees running around with your best friend. _Run. Even. Faster.

The track hits my knee. "Crap!" I yell as Christina runs past me.

I get up and run after her, ignoring the throbbing pain in my knee. I can feel the blood trickle down onto my leg, but I continue on.

"I win!" Christina yells throwing her arms in the air.

I shove her lightly. "Only because I fell!"

She laughs and tosses her hair over her shoulder. "Is he looking at me?" She asks keeping her eyes focused on the bleachers and not the field.

I turn over to the mass of football players. "Number fifteen is. And so are the rest of them." I mutter. Except number four. Number four is looking at me.

His large hand moves over the facemask of his helmet as he pulls it off his head. I see the dark brown hair covered in sweat, and the blue eyes that our locked with mine. "Tris?" He yells.

The whistle bores through the air and Coach Nelson shouts at them. They get in groups doing push-ups and other random drills.

"So he was really looking at me?" Christina asks giddily.

I roll my eyes and snort. "Yes Christina. Number fifteen was looking at you. Can we move on?"

She looks mildly stunned, but continues on. We start jogging around the track again. "Who's the cute new guy?" She asks.

I crane my neck and see Tobias. "Who number Four?" I ask.

She nods. "He's looking at you."

I turn my head to see if it's true but Christina swats me away. "Don't look." She says.

But when we start running again, I see his is looking at me.

Maybe he remembers more than he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**{Author's Note}**

**This chapter is not proofed. Sorry for any errors, and I NEED ideas for this story. Leave a review if you have any. Tobias POV's coming up soon too!**

Tris

I sit on the sink in the locker room. Dried blood I forgot about is all down my knee. Christina sticks a paper towel under the running faucet.

"He was totally looking at you." She says pressing the brown paper towel to my knee. She runs it all around my leg leveling a damp trail.

"Was not." I mutter, "Who was the cute blond you saw?" I say trying to divert the conversation.

She smiles to herself and cuts off the water. "Uriah says his name is Will. He's in out grade and came from Erudite."

I roll my eyes. Out school just opened this year. There were five other high schools were kids were redistricted to Roth, Abnegation, Candor, Erudite, Dauntless and Amity. People still possess traits from their old schools. Most of them still wear old school colors and uniforms.

The Erudite are typically smart and annoying.

"Oh come on! He's cute and did you see his teeth? They're like perfect pearls!" Christina says.

I smile at my friend and stand up from sitting on the sink. There's a sharp pain in my tailbone from sitting on the sink.

Christina and I change clothes and we walk out together. I listen to her bubbling about Will.

She walks to her car and waves. _ Smart Christina parking in the front._

I walk to my beat up green truck and wish I hadn't parked next to Tobias. He's walking to his car. He sees me and smiles.

I hold back my smile and keep walking. "Hey Tris." He says to me.

"Hi." I say blankly.

"Do you want to talk to me?" He asks.

Where did that come from? "No not really." I say opening my car door.

"Please Tris. Just talk to me." He says.

"I already told you I don't want to talk to you." I say. You didn't remember me. You don't deserve to talk to me.

"But why Tris?" He asks. "We used to be best friends."

I don't think. "Used to be." I say stepping into my car and putting the key in the ignition.

"Tris come on just talk to me. I missed you." He says.

I feel my nose twitch. He knows you; he knows which buttons to push. "I missed you too." I say turning the key. "Oh god." I mumble.

The car lets out a cloud of exhaust but won't start. "No. No." This is not happening. Not now.

"I can give you a ride." He says pointing to his fancy car.

I here thunder in the distance. "Fine." I say.

He puts the top up and I lock my car. We back out of the school parking lot and onto the road.

"So why don't you want to talk to me?" He asks.

"Because you didn't remember me." I say.

He chuckles. "What?" I say.

"Nothing, nothing. Still sassy as ever." He says with a smile.

I roll my eyes.

"Boarding school was great thanks for asking." He says while staring at the road.

I don't respond.

"Yeah I did make the honor roll." He says. "How did you guess I was quarter back of the football team?!"

"Tobias, no one is asking those questions." I say.

"Oh I know. I'm just practicing what to say when you do ask." He says.

I smirk. "Who says I'm going to ask?"

"Who said you weren't?" He says.

I sigh. He's different, I'm different, and everything's changed between us

"Why'd you come home?" I ask.

His face changes. Almost like asking added years to his life. "Personal reasons."

He pulls into my driveway and I see Caleb's agitated face in the window.

I hop out of Tobias' car. "Thanks." I gruff.

"Anytime Trissy." He says with a smirk.

I slam the door on and shot him a death glare.

Walking into the house, I stamp off my wet self at the door and hang my coat in the laundry room.

"Who was that boy you were riding with?" Caleb asks peering around the corner.

"Just a friend." I say before dashing up to my room.

I open the window wide and scream.

He doesn't remember me than gives me a ride home? I hate him. But I don't hate him, we're friends.

I scream again. Why must my feelings for him be so complex?!

I bang on the windowsill then here a voice. "Chill out Trissy." He says.

Tobias is standing under my window smirking.

Why is he here?


	5. Chapter 5

**Tris **

I quickly look around to see if anyone has entered my room in the four seconds I found out Tobias was here.

I run over and lock my bedroom door before popping my screen out and pushing it under my bed.

"What are you doing here!" I yell stepping out over my window and onto the huge tree that loams in our side yard. The limbs are slippery as I climb on to them and shimmy down.

"I just dropped you off and heard you screaming. I just thought I'd check on you." He says flashing me a smile.

"But it's raining." I say. The warm feeling that comes with him saying he wanted to check on me is noticed.

"It is raining. And that is a tree. And this is your yard-"

"And you are a smart-ass." I add without thinking.

He leans against the tree. His sopping wet short hair flops in his face. "You never change, do you Trissy." He says with a chuckle.

I roll my eyes, "Stop calling me Trissy."

"Why so angry all the time Trissy?" He says. I feel the hair sticking to the side of my face.

"I'm just a angry person." I spit. I have a lot to be angry about.

"But why Trissy." He says slyly.

"For starters you're calling me Trissy." I say balling my hands into fists.

"Why else?" He questions.

Why else? Maybe because you left me. Maybe because you never called or wrote. Then you got back and didn't remember me. Because I have a stuck up brother. Because my father doesn't like me all that much. And the list goes on…

I after going on my mental rant I realize he's waiting for an answer. "Why are you interrogating me?" I say.

He steps closer to me. "Because I have something to tell you." He says. His voice is soothing and clam like sweet syrup.

He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and hooks a finger under my chin.

***Flashback***

Tobias wraps his strong arm around me and pulled me close. "It's okay." He whispers.

"But it's not, you're going away for six years!" I say. He'll forget about me.

"Trissy you know I half to leave. We'll keep in touch. I promise." He says.

I shudder at the cold spring night and stare at the stars. Sleeping on his large roof on a Saturday night is something we've done a million times before but this time it's different.

I scoot over so we're both sitting on his sleeping bag. I pull my knees up to my chest and rest my head on his shoulder.

"I know." Is all I can manage to say. I stare through the blinking city lights of the Sears Tower, Millennium Park, and Wrigley Field.

He smiles at me. "Tris there's something I have to tell you." He says rubbing his fingers over his wrists.

I look at his eyes. They're hard to see in the dim light but they still draw me close to him.

"Yeah?" I say.

He hooks a finger under my chin and pulls my lips to him. They are soft and lush and warm against mine. I hear fireworks in the background.

The cubs just hit a homerun.

My lips linger on his and his fingers cup my face. He gently pulls away from me.

I just kissed my best friend.

"I'll miss you." He says. "But I'll never forget this night. It will be the memory that brings me home. To you." He says.

***End of Flashback***

He starts to form words but I brush my lips to his and pull away.

I'm an idiot! Why did I do that! Now he thinks I have a crush on him and-

I feel his lips touch mine. I hope he can't here the way my heart is beating. The wet rain slicks down our face and thunder rumbles in the distance.

I pull away. "I never forgot that night." I say shaking my head.

He smiles. "The night I kissed you on the roof." I pull my lips into my mouth to hold back a smile.

"When we were twelve." I say.

I gently press my forehead to his and he whispers. "It was the memory that brought me back to you." He says pressing his lips to mine again.

"Beatrice Prior what on Earth do you think you're doing!?" A car door slams and my father comes out looking irritated.

I break away from Tobias. "I didn't think I was doing anything." I say putting my hands on my hips.

"Get inside young lady and were is your car?" He fumes.

"School." I say turning to the tree.

"What are you doing? I told you to go inside!" He yells.

"I am." I snap climbing the tree. Tobias looks up at me expressionless.

Tomorrow we'll just pretend it didn't happen.

But it did.

And that count's for something. I hope.

****page break****

I wake up the next morning and continue to listen to the constant rain slapping my window.

I haven't left my room since last night. No matter how hard my father pounded on my door I wouldn't budge.

I just put on headphones and tuned out the word.

I shake out my hair and get dressed quickly so I can get downstairs before father.

But I don't have a car.

_Shit._

Who should I call? Christina gets rides from her mom, Uriah lives to far away, and-well those are my only friends really.

But Tobias lives down the road.

Riding with Tobias or facing Father?

I pick up my phone and dial his number. "Morning Trissy need a ride?" He asks.

I glare at the wall. Even if he can't see me it feels like he can. "Yes." I mumble.

"Look out your window." He says. I push back my blinds and see his fancy car outside my house.

"You are-" I cut myself off and grab my bag. "Thank you."

I dart into the kitchen and pick up a muffin on my way out. I scribble down a note for my mother so she doesn't think I ran away.

I here my Father call "Beatrice?" Just as I leave the house. I fly out the door over soggy leaves and hop into Tobias' car.

"Go." I say. I don't want my Father down here. I don't want my Father down here I don't want my Father-

The car speeds forward breaking my thoughts. "Why were you outside of my house." I ask taking a bite of my muffin.

"I figured you'd need a ride, and I needed to get out of the house." He says. He stares at the road intensely. "You can't eat that unless you give me some." He says.

I tear off part of my muffin and hand it to him. He plops it in his mouth and turns a corner.

"What happened after I went up to my room?" I ask.

He shakes his head and laughs loudly, "What is this twenty questions? I talked to your Father." He says.

"What did he say?" I ask again.

"You're really a very nosey muffin, you know that?" He says.

"Enough with the sugar nicknames! What did my Father say?" I ask.

He looks at me and the corners of his mouth turn up a little. "You're sexy when you're mad."

I glare at him on the outside but part of my heart feels like it'll leap out of my chest. "What did he say?"

"He likes me a lot but he wanted to know why I was kissing his daughter." He says.

Dang it! Kiss brought up. What to do?! What to do!? I ask, "What did you say?"

He lets out a heavy sigh. "Maybe if you talked to him, he'd tell you, Trissy."

And this is why I can't stand Tobias. One minute I'm on cloud nine, and then I want to smack him. Why is this so complicated? Why can't I just mindlessly hate him for not calling, or writing and forgetting me when he came back?

I can't hate him.

I want to.

But I can't.

**A/N**

**I need a little critiquing. Am I give Tris' emotions enough depth to show that she sometimes likes Tobias and other times doesn't? Because I can't tell. It's always harder with your own writing so I need your help.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful follows, faves, and reviews! I know this story isn't updated as often as my other one, but you guys still stick with it anyway so thank you for that! I love you all!**

**Until the next update! * Dramatic cape disappearing SWOOSH thing ***

**~AJ**


	6. Chapter 6

**{****Author's Note}**

**I tired to update Divergent Fanfic but it's not working! :(**  


**Tobias**

There's nothing I hate more than being ignored by Tris.

Well maybe a few things….

Everyone sits on the gym floor like a bunch of toddlers waiting for instruction. Coach Nelson comes out with a clipboard in hand and blows his whistle. "Push up test today! Everyone find a partner!"

I look at Tris who's looking at Christina and sigh. Zeke comes over to me and slaps me on the back. "Bet I can do ten more than you." He says.

I laugh. "You're on."

"Now! I need someone who can show us the proper form for a push up!" He spits. "Four!"

My head snaps up at my number. "Sir?" I ask.

He motions for me to come over and I do. "Push ups are all about form!" He bellows in my ear. I wince and see Tris snicker. I smile at her but she glares back.

"Get down, boy!" Coach yells in my ear.

I drop to the floor and start pushing down and up. "See how straight his back is!? I don't want to see any one-hump camels during this test! Come here." He says.

I continue my pushups and here a voice. "Me?" Tris.

"Yes you! You're the tiniest one in here!" He yells.

Suddenly I feel the urge to smack him for yelling at Tris.

"Get on his back!" He yells.

"What?" She says.

"What?" I say.

"It's all about form. Get on Prior!" He yells.

"Coach I don't think this is a good idea, I think that-" She's cut off.

"NOW!" He screams.

I feel weight on my back. Keep clam Tobias.

"Trissy." I say under my breath as I push down.

"Toby." She says.

I press my lips into a line and push down and up focusing my mind on breathing and not Tris.

"You can stop now Four." Coach says.

I let my arms drop and Tris falls on top of me.

"Damn!" We yell in unison.

Everyone irrupts in laughter and Coach Nelson blows the whistle. "Do not use those words here! Principals office!"

I've heard Coach use worse before. He must be in a mood.

Tris just shakes her head and runs out the door.

"NO RUNNING!" He screams. Tris waves her hand and continues on. I speed walk after her.

She pops out from the corner. "Nelson's said worse. He must be in a mood." She scoffs.

I chuckle and run a hand through my hair. "I was thinking the same thing."

I watch her from the corner of my eye. He blond ponytail swishes back and fourth and her shoes squeak on the cold tile floor.

She doesn't know how much I missed her. How much I still do miss her.

She doesn't know the nights I've been kept up thinking of her.

She doesn't know why I didn't call her.

She doesn't know I'm in love with her.

"I need a favor." She says interrupting me.

"Anything." I say. If I could promise her the moon I would. But she doesn't see that. She just sees the negative.

She's a cynical girl, but I love that about her.

"I need a ride home." She says. I pull open the door to the office and let her through first.

She nods and smiles.

We sit outside the principal's office. "We're here for a stupid reason." She mumbles.

"Damn." I say sardonically.

She gives me a half smile and rests her head on the back wall. "So…" She says.

A click-click of shoes passes in the hallway and a red haired lady that looks like she was pulled right from _Ferris Buller's Day Off _walks in.

"Dr. Mathews will be with you in a minute." She gives us a smile and I return it.

Tris snorts. "Dr. Mathews aka the evil wife of our biochem teacher."

I look at the door. _Dr. Mathews._ I didn't make that connection until now.

"Lets play a game." I suggest. I'll do anything to talk to her.

"What game?" She asks monotone.

"We could play truth or dare." I suggest.

She lets out a laugh. "That sounds good."

"Fine you go first." I say.

"Tobias, truth or dare?" She changes her body so it faces me.

"Dare." I say.

She looks away then back at me. "I dare you to kiss me."

I laugh a little, "Some nerve Trissy." I say cupping her face in my hand.

I plant a kiss on her lips. I feel my heart beating like a hammer and listen to the tiny smacking sound we make.

"Ehem." Someone says. I break from Tris and brush a strand of hair from her eyes before looking to see who interrupted us.

"Hello there." I say calmly like nothing happened.

"Public displays of affection are not appropriate for school." She says. Her voice is cold like ice.

"Apparently neither is saying damn." I say.

Tris laughs but quickly suppresses it when the lady looks at her. "Sorry Dr. Mathews."

I just smarted off to the principal. Shot.

"In my office. Both of you." She says holding the door for us.

Tris walks in first and I quickly whisper in her ear. "Still need a ride?"

She just smirks and plops into one of Dr. Mathew's stiff wooden chairs.

The door shuts with a click and Dr. Mathews sits at her desk and shakes her head. "Tobias Eaton and Beatrice Prior. I figured this would happen."

Tris sits up straighter. "What would happen?" She asks.

Dr. Mathews sticks a bobby pin into her hair making it flatter. "You'll figure out soon enough."

**A/N**

**So… I tried to update DFF but it won't work! I have no idea why and you guys are just gonna have to bear with me. **

**I got an Intsagram! ajgrisham Just incase you cared! :) I'll talk to you guys later. Thank you for all the wonderful support! I LOVE Y'ALL!**

**~AJ**


	7. Chapter 7

**{Author's Note}**

**Goody! An update!**

**TRIS**

I sit with my hands folded on my stomach as Dr. Mathews lectures us about the use of profanity at school.

"Damn" is hardly profanity.

I see Tobias is as bored as I am. He's staring out the window with a dazed look in his eyes like he's some place far, far away.

Dr. Mathews continues on "We would not want anyone to think that-"

Tobias snaps his fingers. "I got it!" He yells.

I shot him a look and he slumps down. "Got what?" Dr. Mathews asks.

"Milk." I mutter.

Tobias smiles at me. "Not funny, Ms. Prior." Dr. Mathews says still looking at Tobias. "Got what?" She asks again.

I know in his head he's thinking _milk_. I just know.

"An idea." He says vaguely.

Dr. Mathews presses her boney elbows to the desk and folds her hand together. "Oh really? What sort of idea?"

Tobias looks at me, then out the window, then at Dr. Mathews. "For a song."

She looks intrigued. "A song? Do you write songs? Mr. Eaton?"

_Obviously._ I think. "Yes. I'm lead singer in a band."

What else don't I know about him?

"Oh really? What's this band called?" Dr. Mathews says leaning back in her chair.

"Flaming Abnegation." He says with confidence.

I laugh out loud. "What kind of name is that?" I ask.

He looks solidly at me. "Better than the Naked Brothers Band." He says.

I smile inwardly at the thought then push it out of my mind.

For now.

Dr. Mathews sighs breaking the silence. "Let's talk punishment."

I roll my eyes. "I suggest you don't roll your eyes at me, Ms. Prior. I can kick you off the track team."

_There goes your trophy then._ I think.

"Both of you should be given in school suspension." She says, "But I'll let you off with a month of kitchen duty."

"Kitchen duty?" I ask.

"Cleaning up in the cafeteria during study hall." She states.

"Well Da-" Tobias starts. I shoot him a look. It fades into and awkward aaaaaaa.

Dr. Mathews smiles. "You're dismissed. Get to Biochemistry." She says with a wave of her hand. She gives us both a pink slip to give to our teacher.

I stand up and Tobias opens the door for me.

"Damn." He mutters.

I smile. "In school suspension? Is there anything you can't sweet talk your way out of?" I ask.

He gives me a cheeky smile then says, "Never end a sentence in a preposition."

I roll my eyes but smile.

"Lets go change then get back to class." I suggest walking down the hall.

"Tris?" He asks with a bit more seriousness.

I whip my head around and look at him. "Yes?"

He bites his lip then step closer. "When we were playing tru-"

I tear through the hallway. I don't want to talk about asking to kiss him.

God, that must have made me seem so desperate. Now I'm not going to stop thinking about it.

"Tris!" He yells but I continue down the hall.

He's such a good kisser too. I don't know what came over me when I asked that. It's not like I can have a crush on him.

He left me.

I throw the locker room door open and slump against the door.

What have I done? I just made everything all awkward for us.

I throw on my clothes and head to biochem. Where I have to sit next to him.

This is just great.

I enter and hold up the pink slip as an excuse. Mr. Mathews just nods and whispers break out about what I must have done to get sent to the principal's office.

Tobias walks in just as I set my books down. He shows the pink slip and slides in next to me. I feel my face flush and I look away.

"Tris," He says quietly.

I shot him a death glare and try to focus on the chapter in front of me but my thoughts are to distracting.

He's in a band. I asked him to kiss me. People saw us kissing. I just got sent to the principal's office. He's my ride home. What about my car? Don't even mention my father.

"Ugh." I sigh staring at the clock as if some how the more I look at it, the faster it will move.

Tobias' hand brushes mine and I jerk it away quickly.

He gives me a sad smile and continues reading.

"I'll take the bus." I mumble.

****page break****

I stand in my room blaring the Beatles, when my father walks in.

"Dad." I say turning the music down.

"Beatrice, we'll talk about this later, we have company right now."

I shake my hair out of the ponytail I put it in and put on real shoes instead of hello kitty slippers.

I turn off all my lights, but leave the music on and walk down stairs.

Entering the kitchen I see Marcus Eaton at our dinner table.

And if Marcus is here, Tobias probably is too.

Great…


	8. Chapter 8

**{Author's Note}**

**I Want to Hold Your Hand by the Beatles and How to Be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds.**

**TRIS**

Marcus is sitting where I usually sit, so I plop into the seat farthest away from him. My mother starts setting dinner on the table.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Caleb says walking in with a smiling Tobias at his side.

I glare at him until someone looks my way. Tobias slips into the seat across from me and smiles.

"So Beatrice," Marcus starts.

Caleb shots me a look since he's calling me by my real name.

"Do you have any classes with Tobias?" He asks.

My Mother and Father sit down at the table with us.

"Gym and biochemistry." I say. When everyone is looking at their plate I kick Tobias. _Did you tell him?_ I mouth.

He shakes his head. The only thing worse than getting a lecture would be getting a double lecture.

"So Tobias," My Father starts. I notice the tense look in Tobias' eyes. Kissing me, driving my get away car, going to the principal's office, kissing in the principal's office. It's only been a few days and we're been through so much together. "Are you on the football team?"

Tobias opens his mouth, but Marcus cuts in. "He is. Number four, he's the quarterback." Marcus beams.

Tobias just shakes his head.

"How are you Natalie?" Marcus asks my Mother.

I take another bite of mashed potatoes. "I'm lovely, thank you for asking." She says politely.

A feel someone kick me under the table.

I look up to see Tobias absorbed in thought until I feel a foot start to slide around my ankle.

"Our case is doing just wonderful." My Mother babbles on about working as a non-profit lawyer while Marcus pretends to be interested.

Or maybe he really is. I can't tell.

Tobias kicks me again, this time looking up with a smirk dancing across his lips.

I give him the evil eye.

"Tris?" My Mother asks.

I snap out of it. "Pardon?" I ask.

"Mr. Eaton just asked you a question." Caleb says to me as though I am a toddler.

I look at Marcus. "Pardon?" I say again.

He laughs. "Ms. Prior you are such a charming girl."

Something about the way he says that makes me sick to my stomach. I kick Tobias in the shin and carry my plate to the sink.

"Tris, why don't you go get the scrapbook, so we can show Marcus." She suggests.

_Which one?_ I think. She doesn't know there's more than one.

"I'll come." Tobias says, probably anxious to get away from the table.

I roll my eyes and head up stairs, Tobias close on my heels.

I open the door and flick on my lights.

Green, pink, purple and blue paper lanterns hung up around my room light up.

"The Beatles?" Tobias asks walking to my stereo.

"Yeah. Who doesn't love them?" I say opening my closet door.

He turns up the stereo and looks out the window. "What's your favorite song by them?" He asks.

"Mmm." I say pulling out large boxes that hold scrapbooks, pictures and photo albums. "Can't Buy Me Love, Eleanor Rigby, Hard Days Night, I Feel Fine, From Me to You, She Loves You, I Want to Hold Your Hand."

He laughs. "Just to name a few."

I pull out the scrapbook my mother made, finally finding it on the bottom when a hand sweeps me up.

"Oh I'll, tell you something, I think you'd understand." He starts to sing with the Beatles. "Yeah you've got that something. When I say that something,"

He spins me around causing the scrapbook to fly out of my hand. "I want to hold your hand."

He wraps his arms around me and we start to dance, "I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand."

I smile at him as I pull away. He grabs my arm. "Oh please. You'll let me be your man. And please, say to me." He works his hand down to mine, "You'll let me hold your hand!"

He spins me in so my back collides with his chest. "You'll let me hold your hand. I want to hold your hand."

He places a hand on my stomach. "And when I touch you I feel happy inside, it's such a feeling that my love, I can't hide."

He inches his fingers up, "I can't hide,"

He places his lips a millimeter away from mine. "I can't hide." He whispers. I stand on my tips toes and press my mouth to his.

The Beatles continue to play all around us as I run my fingers along the back of his neck. He shudders at my touch and I smile. I like having so much power over him.

I pull back a little then kiss above his lips, then his chin. "Tris…" He moans.

I tug his shirt and pull away before kissing him again. I can feel his tongue silently asking permission into my mouth, which I deny.

"Tobias." I mumble into his lips.

"_THIS IS HOW TO BE A HEARTBREAKER! BOYS THEY LIKE THE LOOK OF DANGER! WE'LL GET HIM FALLING FOR A STRANGER, A PLAYER! SINGING I LO-LO-LOVE YOU! At least I think I do!"_ My phone rings.

"Nice ringtone." He mumbles. I cut it off and throw it on my bed.

I kiss his nose and his long, dark eye lashes. "I know." I mumble pressing my lips to his neck.

"Ehm." I hear.

I turn around and see Marcus and my Father standing in the doorway.

"Beatrice." My Father says.

"Tobias." Marcus says.

I let my hand drop from around his neck and to my side. "What do you think you're doing?" My Father asks.

"I don't _think_ I'm doing anything." I say.

"Anymore." Tobias says under his breath.

"Tobias can I talk to you for a moment?" My Father says.

Tobias walks out of the room without looking at me, leaving me alone with Marcus.

Suddenly I don't feel very safe.

I grab my phone from where I through it on my made bed and step out into the hallway.

Marcus looks at me sternly. "I like you Tris. I really do and my son _really _likes you. That's why I want to personally invite you to this year's dinner party."

"Dinner party?" I ask.

"To celebrate my re-election as mayor. I know your family got the invitation a long time ago, but I want to make sure you're there." He says. Something about his tone makes me wary.

"When is it?" I ask.

He smiles. It seems vindictive. "Saturday night. Black tie formal. Invite a few friends if you want to." He says.

"What's in this for you?" I ask.

He laughs. "You make my son very happy Tris. I like to see my son happy. It makes me happy." He reaches into his pocket. "If you could just spend a little more time with him-"

He pulls out a wad of cash.

I push it away. "No thanks. I don't need money to buy me friends."

"_THIS IS HOW TO BE A HEARTBREAKER! BOYS-" _I press deny on the phone call.

"I like your ringtone." Marcus says.

"Shut up." I mumble.

"Marcus!" My mother calls.

"Coming Natalie!" He yells.

"Dinner party." He says looking me in the eye.

"We'll see." I mumble shoving the scrapbook at him.

My Father walks back with Tobias. They both look pretty calm.

"Thank you." He says looking at Tobias.

Once my Father is out of earshot I wrap my arms around his waist.

"What did he say to you?" I ask slowly.

He pulls away from my touch. "Why are you always like that?" He asks.

"Like what?" I ask.

"One minute we're making out and the next you won't even look at me." He says.

I blink at him. "I'm not like that." I say grabbing his hand.

"Yeah, you are." He says.

I wrap my hands around his waist. "Sorry." I mumble pressing my face in his chest.

"Tris," He says shoving me lightly off him.

"What did he say to you?" I ask.

He looks away. "Nothing."

I grab him by the shirt so his eyes face mine. "What did he say?"

He puts his hands up. "Gosh Tris. Gettin' physical."

I shove him away. "Tobias!"

"You want to talk to me? Meet me at the Pier at three thirty." He says. "I'll be there either way."

He walks back down stairs and I enter my room again.

The Beatles start to play. "_I want to hold your hand_!" I grab a pillow and hurl it at the stereo, knocking my iPod off the dock, cutting the off Beatles.

Two missed calls from Christina. I open it to play the message when a text pops up on my screen.

**3:30. The Pier Ferris wheel. **Then a second text pops up. **Trissy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**{Author's Note}**

**YAY! AN UPADTE!**

**TRIS**

The air slips all around me and down my back chilling me inside and out. The Pier is closed for renovation, but I managed to climb over the fence in a sneaky fashion.

I head for the Ferris Wheel, loaming high in the sky, to meet Tobias. I have no idea why I'm doing this.

I'm going to be in huge trouble if I get caught.

We get caught.

I continue walking along until I reach the middle of the park. I pull out my phone to text Tobias. **Where the hell are you?**

"Hey!" I here a voice yell. I see a flashlight and quickly turn away. "You're trespassing!" It yells.

I start to sprint. It's times like this when I absolutely _love_ being a runner. I full on sprint and fell like I could go for hours. I see a little stand around a corner and plan to jump behind it.

I round the corner quickly and a burst shots through me. I can't stop, I'm in the zone.

I quickly jump behind over the counter and fall on the floor. "Ow." I say.

A hand clamps over my mouth and my eyes go big. I try to scream but the hand is too big.

"Chill out Trissy." It says.

A huge sigh of relief floods over me, and my body goes lax. "Tobias." I whisper.

"Shhhhhh….." He says removing his hand from my mouth.

I glare at him but here the security guard footsteps running through the crisp dark air. I lie on the dirty ground and peek through the cracks in the ground.

Like when you're a little kid and you hide from your parents so you don't have to go home. Tobias and I always did that.

"I'll get you little girl!" The man yells.

He did not just call me that.

"On three, we make a beeline for the Ferris Wheel." Tobias whispers in my ear.

"Okay." I whisper.

"One," He whispers adjusting himself to start the sprint.

"Two," I breath out. A chill runs down my spine.

He notices and takes off his hoodie handing it to me. I slip it on and inhale his sent. Metal, sweet sweat, detergent, and something distinctly male.

"Three." He says pulling me over the counter with him.

We run to the Ferris Wheel and I feel my runner's high come back instantly. The world blurs out around me and the only thing I can function is one leg in front of the other, the lactic acid burning in my thighs.

I'm way ahead of Tobias, but I don't even notice until I'm at the Ferris Wheel in record time.

His mouth is open as he runs next to me. "I didn't know you were that good."

"At what?" I ask gripping the railing to the Ferris Wheel gate and hoisting myself over.

"Running. It's like you're in another world or something." He says following me without question.

"Thanks, I guess." I say. "Let's climb it."

"Climb the Ferris Wheel?" He asks.

I nod. It looms above us in crazy towering heights. It looks as though it touched the stars.

I start to climb. "Tris," He begins, "This isn't a good idea."

I turn to him, six feet off the ground. "You scared?"

He glares at me. "No."

I grab another rung and hoist myself over, repeating the process until I'm in the center of the wheel.

"Tris." Tobias whines.

His face is pale and his eyes are glazed, I've never seen him like this before.

But I am selfish.

So I keep climbing.

"Yeah," I say hooking my legs over the bars and letting my hands drop. "Look at me, I'm a monkey!" I yell.

His eyes grow wide and his voice gets quiet. "Tris. Stop that. Stop it right now."

I swing myself up, and glare at him, climbing higher and higher. "You think we'd be dead if we fell right now?" I ask.

He glances at me a takes a deep breath. "Yeah. Way dead." He says looking around.

The wind gets stronger but we're almost at the top. "Remember when we used to have sleepovers on your roof?" I ask.

He smiles. "And listen to the Cubs game on the radio."

I nod.

Finally we reach the top of the Ferris Wheel and he climbs over me, pressing his body flush with mine.

"Tris, there's something I need to tell you." He says.

"Yeah?" I croak nervously. I don't know what he's going to say. I'm perceptive but he can read people better.

"I'm sorry I didn't keep in touch when I was away, just," He looks around, shudders then places his lips away from my ear. "I knew if I didn't cut you off, I would come back. And I couldn't come back."

I stare at the stars and the moon casting shadows on us. "Why?" I demand.

He shudders again pulling me close to him. "If we make it down from here alive I'll tell you."

We stand, out bodies pressed together, at the top of the Ferris Wheel. "I can't believe you run like that." He says, his voice still shaky.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Just, so fast, and out of it. Like that's the only thing that matters."

I smile. "Thanks."

"Did Mar-, I mean my dad tell you about the dinner party at my place?" He asks.

"Yeah." I exhale.

He presses his chin to the top of my head. "Maybe we could go sit on the roof? Listen to the World Series…"

"It's a date." I say.

He smiles. "I'm glad I'm back."

"Me too…" I say, my voice far away.

I turn and face him, the blue eyes, dreaming, sleeping, waiting… Our faces drift inches apart from each other.

"Kiss me." I whisper without thinking.

He smiles and presses his lips to mine. I feel fireworks kissing him. He presses his temple to mine and I smile.

What is he thinking?

"Why'd you ever leave me?" I ask.

He looks away, like I smacked him. I want to say I'm sorry, but I don't "I'll show you on the ground."

We start climbing down. The wind keeps tickling me, but Tobias' sweatshirt is warm. Almost like he's got his arms wrapped around me.

My feet plop on the ground solidly and he sighs. "I really hate heights."

I tilt my head. "You used to love them." I say.

He shakes his head and I would give anything to know what he's thinking.

"So…" I say asking him the question without actually asking.

He sighs and before I know what's happening his shirt is off.

At first I don't notice what he's trying to show me, I just look at his defined muscles. I feel my jaw drop when I notice his six pack.

Hot, hot hot…. I feel my mind drifting off.

He turns around and then I see them. "Oh my God-"

I run my fingers over them carefully, like they'll burn me if I touch them.

The scars, the wounds. In the tiny operating box of the Ferris Wheel, I see years of pain and torture written on him.

"Marcus…" He mumbles.

I feel like the wind's been knocked out of me. "Marcus?" I spit.

He pulls his shirt on and I feel sad a little.

"Yeah….." He says.

I bite my lip and feel the anger bubbling in me.

And now I realize, no matter how much I want to, I know I can't deny that I have feelings for Tobias.

"Lets go." I say grabbing his hand.

I won't forget about his scars and I will make sure Marcus pays.

**A/N**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while…. This story is subordinate to me…. But it is very fun to write. I have some ideas now, so updates should be coming sooner! Thanks for not abandoning this story! Updates before the 23****rd****.**


	10. Chapter 10

**TOBIAS**

"Shouldn't we just start our own songs?" I complain, slouched in Zeke's obnoxiously orange beanbag chair.

"We have our own songs." Zeke says shuffling through his huge stack of CD's. He finds Atlas Genius' _When It Was Now _and flips it to the back. I hear the cellophane being pulled off as he sticks it in his pocket.

"Like what?" Uriah asks twirling his drumsticks.

"Well we have that song I wrote." Zeke says popping open the CD.

I strum my guitar. "Shauna, Shauna, you drive me crazy…." I say playing his shitty song.

Uriah laughs. "That one sucks." Zeke glares at him. "No offence."

I stand up, letting my guitar slide on the beanbag. "What if we got a girl?"

Zeke and Uriah start to laugh hysterically. "That's funny." Zeke says once he's recovered.

I snatch the CD from his hands and look at the back, deciding on track six, _Through the Glass_. "What? I'm serious." I say.

"You really think any girl would come in here?" Uriah asks making crazy hand gestures.

Zeke's basement is a mess. And that's an understatement. He has a huge flat screen, and x-box in the corner. Uriah's drums sit in the back along with a stereo and cobwebs. There are about a trillion posters on the walls from the Beatles to Jimmy Hendrix, not to mention all the rotting food down here.

"Yeah." I say with Tris in mind. "I think she would."

"Oooohhh! So there's a certain 'she' in mind." Zeke coos walking to his keyboard. "What does she play?"

I shrug my shoulders. "She can sing."

"She's in." Zeke says quickly.

"What? Why?" Uriah asks.

Zeke snorts and walks back o his shelf of CD's. "You sound like a strangled cat, Uri."

Uriah looks offended. "I do not."

"Yeah you do." I agree.

Uriah rolls his eyes and slips into the second gigantic beanbag chair. "Better than writing shitty songs."

Zeke continues shuffling through CDs. "My song isn't that shitty."

I grab my guitar and pull a stool over. "We could work with it."

I start strumming the beginning of _I Want To Hold Your Hand_. Zeke groans. "Dude, cut it with that song."

"Seriously, you've played it like thirty times already." Uriah mutters.

"So is this girl coming over here or what?" Zeke asks.

I stand up. "I'll call her."

"Do we know her?" Uriah asks. I look at him from head to toe.

"Maybe." I say before sliding the glass door to step into the Marshall's back yard. I it the 1 button and call, because she is the number one on my speed dial.

She picks up after the third ring. "Hello?"

"You look nice." I say even though I can't see her.

She laughs. "What do you want?"

"You to come down to Uriah Marshall's house." I say.

She laughs again. "Why?"

"I'll buy you Chinese." I tell her pulling at her weakness. I can feel her weighing her options through the phone. "Twice."

"Done." She says. "Be there in ten minutes."

"Back door." I add quickly.

_I love you._ I think to myself then the line goes dead. I step inside.

"She's on her way." I say clasping my phone in my hand.

"Good." Zeke says changing the song.

"I like that song." Uriah says.

"I don't." Zeke snaps back.

Uriah walks over to his drums and starts hitting them aggressively. I start to laugh. "Dude, chill out."

I pick up my guitar and cut off the CD in the middle of _Symptoms_. "Let's listen to something louder." I suggest.

"Ludo!" Uriah jumps up. "_The Horror of Our Love_."

"Dude, know one likes that song. It's creepy." Zeke says thumping him on the head.

"I like it." Uriah protests.

"Yeah and you're perfectly normal…" I reply. "Play some Shinedown."

"Do we have any?" Zeke turns to Uriah.

Uriah shakes his head slowly. "I don't think so."

I throw my hands in the air. "How can you guys not have Shinedown! Next thing you know you won't remember Imagine Dragons or The Neighbourhood!"

"And all I am is a man! I want the world in my hands! I hate the beach but I stand in California with my toes in the sand!" Uriah starts to sing _Sweater Weather_.

"This is a perfect example of why you don't sing." Zeke comments. I stifle a laugh.

"What are we going to sing at your Dad's," Zeke stiffens his posture and tries to look formal with his headphones wrapped around his neck and his jeans falling off his butt, "Dinner party?" He says with a faux British accept.

I roll my eyes. "_The Irony of Choking on a Life Saver_!" Uriah yells.

"That," I say thinking of the lyrics, "Is a terrible idea."

"We could sing _Backseat Serenade _have an All Time Low marathon." Zeke suggests.

I shrug. "Maybe. This is Marcus though…I mean what would he think I we sang 'God I'm sick of sleeping alone?'" I sigh and run my hand over my shoulder blades thinking of the scars that reside there.

"Who cares? This is about us, as a band." Uriah says. "As Flaming Abnegation."

I think of the crack of the belt and shudder to myself. "I care. I don't want to sing garbage for the mayor." I lie.

"You like All Time Low." Zeke says.

"I know..." I say running my hands through my hair. "_Lost in Stereo _or _Shameless_?" I say thinking of Tris. Those songs always make me think of her.

"Yeah." Zeke says. "Maybe."

I here Uriah knock over one of his cymbals. "What about that song you were working on?"

I smile to myself thinking about my song about Tris. "It's coming along."

"Sing it for us." Uriah says picking up his cymbal and repositioning it.

"Because he actually can sing." Zeke replies.

"I'll sing it when it's done." I reply.

Zeke grabs a note pad. "Okay so we have seven songs to sing at the," He clears his throat and stands up straight. "Dinner party. What are they going to be?"

"I doubt singing _Shameless_ will work." Uriah comments stepping over his drums to sit next to me.

"But we can still sing _Lost in Stereo._ That's a good opener." Zeke says.

I nod and half smile. "What about _Backseat Serenade _or _Daydream Away_?" Zeke says.

Uriah moans. "I hate _Daydream Away."_

"So not that…" Zeke says crossing it off his list.

I jump up. "Let's sing _The Girl's A Straight-Up Hustler_."

Uriah jumps up. "Yes."

There's a knock on the door and see a beautiful Tris standing out side the door. A goofy smile crosses my face as I let her in the ratty basement. Her eyes are lined in black and her hair is pulled out of her face.

"Tris?" Uriah says. "You can sing?"

"What?" She says looking around at the rat hole of a basement. "Yeah. I guess."

"We're deciding what songs to sing on Saturday night." I explain to her and sit in the beanbag chair.

I pull her down to sit in my lap. She smirks and leans back as I wrap my arms around her.

"Are you guys going out?" Uriah asks looking awkward.

"Something like that." Tris says. I hold my smile back. "So what are you guys playing?"

"We're gonna have an All Time Low marathon." Zeke says tapping his pen. "So far we have _Lost in Stereo, Backseat Serenade_, and _The Girl's a Straight Up Hustler_."

I give her a squeeze. "You're so infamous for leaving me a mess….." I say quoting lyrics.

"What if we sang All Time Low _and_ Imagine Dragons?" Uriah asks sticking a bag of popcorn in the random microwave that resides in the corner.

"That could work." I say.

"What songs of theirs?" Uriah asks. "I still think we should sing _The Irony of Choking on a Life Save _or _The Horror of Our Love_."

I feel Tris move a little. "First of all _The Horror of Our Love_ is Ludo and second of all it's creepy."

Zeke and I laugh. "Lets sing_ Radioactive, Demons, Bleeding Out_ and _On Top of the World_ can be our closer."

"So when does Tris come in to all this?" Uriah asks.

She looks at me. "Yeah. Why am I here?"

I press my lips to her neck and she throws her head back. "Because I'm buying you your favorite dinner twice."

"Four, stop wooing the innocent girl." Zeke says throwing a guitar pick at me.

Tris squirms and I plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Something like that…" Uriah mumbles. His eyes pop open. "That's good."

He says walking over to his drums. "Something…. like that!" He says hitting the cymbal. "I don't have a cat!" He bangs again and I see Tris smile.

"But you sound like one." Zeke says thumping Uriah again. "Shall we practice for the lovely lady?" Zeke asks.

Tris stands up and curtsies. "You shall."

I grab my guitar and sit on the stool. "_Lost in Stereo_?" I ask.

"Indeed." Zeke says setting his music on the stand in front of him.

I sling the strap over my shoulder and grab my pick.

"She works for the weekend, mixtape of her favorite bands, tearin' up the radio lost in the stereo sound." I stand up. "She's trouble in a tank top pretty little time bomb. Blowing up, take you down. Living I the radio lost in the stereo sound."

I stand up and walk to Tris. "She's dancing alone, I'm ready to go but she's so!"

"Lost in stereo, lost in stereo." Zeke sings jamming on the keyboard.

"She out of control! So beautiful" I wink at her and see her blush.

"Lost in stereo, lost in stereo!"

"And I've been waiting for so long but she'll never know…I'm losing hope 'cause she's so…."

"Lost in stereo! Lost in stereo!"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Zeke stops playing, then Uriah, then me.

"Great going Uri. Had to set off the microwave so it went off right then…." Zeke says jumping over the keyboard.

"I didn't know! I like popcorn!" Uriah yells.

I walk over to my guitar case and slid it inside. "Tris," I say. "Let's go."

"Go where?" She asks.

I wink at her. "Just trust me."

She smiles and my hand slips around hers, squeezing it tightly. "Bye guys!" She yells.

"What?" Zeke asks.

"Don't go all Yoko Ono on us Tris!" Uriah yells.

I smile and drag her into their side yard. "Did you drive here?" I ask.

She gives me a look. "I live a block away."

"Perfect." I say pulling her to my car and opening the door for her.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

I smile. "It's a surprise."


	11. Chapter 11

**{Author's Note}**

**Can I apologize about how random this story is and how it awkwardly jumps from one point in the plot to another.**

**Sorry about that.**

**Anyways…..Where is he taking her?**

Tris

"Your music's good." He says smiling listing to my CD. I snicker and look to the huge building approaching us.

"Oh my God. You're not-"

"I am." He says cutting me off.

I hit my head on the glove box. "It's bad enough Christina makes me come here. Now you too? Are you guys in cahoots to make me girly-er?"

He smiles. "Don't worry. I won't make you go into Victoria's Secret or anything."

I feel my face flush red.

"But then again…." His fingers start running over mine.

"Shut up." I say but don't push his hands away from me.

He parks his car in the front and gets out of the car. He runs around the front and I push open the door with a heavy swing. He gives me an unnerving look. "I was going to get the door for you."

A little part of me goes _awwwww!_ And the other says _Get out of the car. Stop looking at him like an idiot._

I hop out of the car and almost fall on my face. He grabs me by the hand to steady me. "Thanks." I say smoothing my hair back with my other hand.

"Are you always this accident prone?" He asks. I laugh sarcastically and squeeze his hand.

He smiles as we enter Woodfield Mall.

"So what exactly are we shopping for?" I ask.

He shrugs. "I need coffee. Do you want coffee?"

I nod. "Sure."

We walk up to the Starbucks kiosk. It's pretty crowded, being five thirty on a Saturday night.

"What do want?" He asks me as we get in line behind a red haired woman.

"Just black." I say looking around at all the shoppers.

"Seriously?"

I nod. "I like it black."

"Starbucks?" He whines like a little boy. "It's so strong though."

"I know." I say back. He chuckles at me.

The line moves up so the red haired lady is ordering.

"Dare you to tell them your name is Primrose Everdeen." I say.

He looks at me. "And if I do?"

"I get a good laugh."

He bites his lips and smiles. It's our turn to order.

"Hi, uh, can I get one Grande skinny vanilla latté and Grande just-a-cup-of-coffee." I laugh at his made up name.

"Just a cup of coffee?" The guy asks.

"Please." Tobias answers.

The man shrugs and tells the people behind the counter what to brew. He turns and faces us. "Names?"

Tobias clears his throat. "Four and Primrose Everdeen."

The man just shakes his head and writes the names on our cups.

I turn around and burst into giggles. "Did you see his face?"

He laughs and nods as we walk around to the other side of the kiosk.

We find an unoccupied bench near the Starbucks and sit down. He runs his thumb along my hand. "How many girlfriends did you have in England?" I ask randomly.

He raises his eyebrow. "Who wants to know?"

"Me."

He gives a dramatic sigh. "Well Bella, and Rosalie and Alice and E-"

"You're just naming people from Twilight." I interject.

"Am I?" He says giving me a grin. "Maybe I was in Transylvania instead."

I burst out laughing. "So you're a vampire now."

He gives me a flirty smile. "Do you like vampires?"

I return his smile. "Love 'em."

"I that case," He says leaning close to me. Our lips are so close to each other that if he moved a millimeter closer, we'd be kissing. "Let me be your Edward."

"Primrose Everdeen an-"

Tobias jerks up letting go of my hand. He runs to the Starbucks, shoes squeaking on the mall floor. "I volunteer as tribute!" He yells. People turn to look at him, but he must not care.

He grabs the cups of coffee and slips the man a bill. When he walks back, his eyes don't leave me.

The coffee cup in his left hand is lifted to his mouth. He makes a disgusted face. "This one's yours." He says handing it to me.

I make a face. "I don't want your cooties on my coffee." I say in my best little kid voice.

He gives me a smirk. "Well do you want them somewhere else?"

I laugh. "No thanks Perv."

He smirks again. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah you did." I reply letting the conversation drop.

I sip my coffee and let the heat drown away my thoughts. The back of my tongue burns for water but I ignore it and keep sipping.

He lifts my up by his hand and we walk hand in hand toward the escalator. "I dare you to run up the down escalator." He says to me.

"Gladly." I smile and hand him my coffee. He sips it again making a horrible face as he swallows. I roll my eyes then start to run.

My ponytail whips behind my head as I run slowly and watch my steps. Once I reach the top I give him an excited smile.

He shakes his head and rides the up escalator, like a wuss, and hands me back my coffee. "Hashtag like a boss!" He says.

I laugh. "Hashtag you did not just say that."

He slips his hand in mind and I give him a reassuring squeeze. "Hashtag, yeah I did!"

I roll eyes. "Hashtag you're annoying me." I say with a smile.

"Hashtag that was the point." He says. I turn my head to look out at the glass ceiling. I feel a pair of lips brush my cheek, then they disappear. I turn to Tobias who's whistling casually.

I look at him and he gives my hand a squeeze. For a while we just walk around the mall, not doing anything specific.

"Let's play a game." He suggests.

"Like you go in to Bath and Body Works and see how many free samples you can get from the middle aged woman that works there?" I ask with a sarcastic face.

He laughs and runs his fingers through his dark wavy hair. "Well we could do that," He pauses and lets his hand drop to his side. "But I was thinking we sit at the food court and people watch."

"That's the game?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No, we'll make up their life stories."

"What?"

"It's fun, just trust me." And with that he drags me to the food court. He buys me Panda Express and we sit down. Don't ask me how he knows I like fried rice and Cantonese Lo Mein.

Plopping into a small table I sit and dig into my Chinese, enjoying every second of it.

He sits across from me and stretches, exhaling deeply. "Okay. I'll start." He folds his hands over the table. I watch his eyes as he intensely searches for the perfect person. "The lady sitting alone by the fountain."

I crane my head to look at her. She's fairly pretty with long dark hair and thick-rimmed glasses. I hear Tobias inhale.

"When she was five years old she had a traumatic dream about marshmallows."

I almost spit out my food. Slowly I swallow. "What does that have to do with her life story?"

"You didn't let me finish." His fingers sweep over my left hand as he starts playing with my fingers. "So when she went to high school in Kanas,"

I laugh. "Kansas?"

He gives me a playful glare. "She was at a sleepover party. Her friends wanted her to do the chubby bunny challenge, but she ran out of the room crying. Then her friends got it on video to show her boyfriend who dumped her and went out with the head cheerleader instead."

I look at him, then the woman, then him. "You got all that at one glance?"

He makes small circles on my hand. "What can I say? I'm psychic"

I laugh and roll my eyes. "Obviously." For a moment I think he gives my hand a squeeze, but it might just be my imagination.

"You try someone." He recommends.

I scan the area and find the backs of two people holding hands. "Okay. See those people over there." I say nodding my head in their general direction.

He looks over his shoulder. "Yes. I have eyes."

"Oh shut up." I say plopping some chicken in my mouth. I chew slowly just so he has to wait for me. I swallow and involuntarily wipe the corners of my mouth. "So the girl was on a cruise to Mexico-"

"Fancy." Tobias says picking up a small piece of chicken. He bought it so I guess he can have _some_.

"Very. So she meets this waiter guy and then they start talking and she leaves her number on the bill for him. Then wh-"

"Oh my God." Tobias says looking at them. They've just stood up and are walking towards the food court.

Towards us.

It takes me a minute to recognize the faces.

I drop my chopsticks. "It's Mr. and Dr. Mathews."

**{A/N}**

**So I love writing this story, but I don't think it's going to be updated for a while. I'm trying to tie up all the loose ends in DFF to end it [*MEGA SAD FACE*] but this story will become my focus after that. I might not update anything for a while because on Thursday I'm flying to Washington DC for spring break. (I get to be a total tourist. Yay…) So just a heads up (:**

**Xoxo**

**~AJ**


	12. Chapter 12

**{Author's Note}**

**Don't kill me for not updating. Don't kill me for how short it is. Don't kill me for the OC characters. Don't kill me for the crappy random story line.**

**Do kill me for the overall awfulness of this filler chapter.**

**Hashtag AJ's sorry.**

TRIS

Tobias jerks me by my arm. "Let's run."

"What?" I ask.

"It's like a high speed chase. Let's go." He says, a smile dancing across his lips.

Then we start to run. The Mathews' are looking at us like we're total idiots. And we are. But we're also teenagers. And tonight we're having fun running around the mall like we're crazy.

When we run into the parking lot the cold air smacks me in the face. It feels good though as I take a deep breath I can see my breath a little.

Tobias smiles at me. "How's that for a great getaway?"

I laugh and take his hand in mine. "Let's go."

He smiles as I climb into his car. "Let's play the song game." He suggests.

"What's that?" I ask.

His eyes grow wide. "You don't know the song game?"

I shake my head. "No. How do you play?"

He starts the car. "I give you a person, or you give me one, and we pick a song that describes them."

"That sounds easy." I say leaning back.

"It's not." He says. "Unless you've thought about it a lot."

We sit in silence for a second. It's the loudest silence I've ever heard. "Eric." I say thinking of the asshat that picked on him when we where younger. It didn't last long though. Tobias is strong. And fast. And beat the crap out of him.

He rolls his eyes. "Last Night by Good Charlotte."

I shake my head. "I've never heard of that."

He shakes his head. "Tris, Tris, Tris…."

"What is it with you and music anyway?" I ask.

He shrugs. "It's just," there's a sigh, "A nice escape."

I nod. "I get it." I say with Marcus in the back of my mind.

My phone blares _Marina and the Diamonds_ and Christina's picture comes up on my phone. I tap the answer button. "Hello?"

"Were you been bitch?" She asks. Any normal person would have been offended but Christina uses the word bitch like it's a good thing.

I cough. "Out."

"Out where? I haven't seen you in like, ten years. Tris!" She says rather loudly into the phone.

"With Four…" I mutter.

I prepare for the squeal and hold the phone away from my face. Tobias gives me a look. "Christina…" I mutter holding the phone back to my ear.

I catch the end of what might have been a "holy shit."

"Chill Christina." I say. "We're just…together." I say.

She huffs. "Exactly! When was the last time, you went out with a guy?"

"Nev-"

"Never! Exactly! God Tris. You need to haul ass over here and introduce him to me."

I look at Tobias who's watching the road, despite my squealing friend. "Look Christina-"

"Look, my parents aren't home. Just come over here, I'll invite Will. It'll be like a double date." My throat runs a little dry when she says her parents aren't home. "Chill Tris." Christina says reading my mind through the phone. "Carmen's here."

The maid. Carmen. I sigh. "What are we going to do?"

"Let's watch Edward Scissorhands!" She squeals.

"Why?" I ask.

She scoffs. "Well obviously you're not going to let me suggest make out or skinny dip in my pool."

My jaw drops. "Christina when did you turn into such a bad girl?"

She laughs. "I just like boys, Tris. J'aime les hommes." As if saying it in French will make her point more clear.

I close my eyes. "Scissorhands it is."

"Great!" She squeals and makes a kissing sound into the phone. "See you in a few, chérie."

My face is red after talking to Christina. Since when has she-"So what's the plan?" Tobias asks snapping me back to reality.

"Christina wants us to go over to her place and watch Edward Scissorhands-"

"I love that movie!" He says. "Were does she live?"

"She lives in that big fancy house by the school." I say. Christina's family owns a huge chain of hotels around the country. Her house is big and white with roman style columns and a fountain in the front.

She's like a living, breathing Barbie with a dream house to complete it.

"That's not far at all." We sit listening to the music. Just as the song changes I feel a raindrop.

"This is Eric's song." He says.

A loud pumping beat over takes the car. The rain starts to sprinkle harder and Tobias sings to the song. It's catchy.

Thunder rumbles in the distance and I tilt my face up to the sky. I throw my hands in the air jamming out the song. I turn to Tobias and smile. He smirks at me. "You're perfect." He says.

I laugh and bang my skull against the soft headrest. "You're funny." I retort.

He pulls into Christina's driveway. "Fountain?

"Always pick rich friends." I joke.

He smirks. "So that's the only reason you like me?"

"Obviously." He stops the car. "It definitely isn't your good looks or personality."

This time, I let him open the door for me. We walk up the white, Parthenon style house and ring the bell.

"Entra! Entrer! Enter!" Christina calls from somewhere, her kitchen probably.

Tobias opens the door. "It's kind of a funny word when you think about it….Enter. Ennnttteeerrrr." He slurs the word. I playfully smack him.

I hear Spanish yells from the kitchen. The loudest coming from Christina, "Porque yo lo digo!"

Carmen, her face red, walks out of the kitchen muttering, "Ella es la hija del Diablo." I smile at her but she just frowns. Tobias and I walk through the large dinning room to the kitchen.

"I didn't know Christina spoke Spanish." He says.

"And French." I add.

Tobias' eyes grow a little. "Really?"

I nod. "She grew up speaking English and Spanish because of all the maids and nannies she had. Then in sixth grade she decided to start taking French."

"Why?" He asks holding open a door for me.

I smirk. "So she could swear at you in three languages."

Christina appears behind the door taking cookies off a baking sheet muttering, "Perra no sabe nada…."

"Don't curse at your maid in Spanish." I scold her.

She drops the spatula, I think it's a spatula, and jumps over the counter. "Trissy!"

I roll my eyes as she gives me a huge hug. "Chrissy." I mutter back.

Christina lets go of me and looks at Tobias. "Tris." She says with a smile. "You didn't tell me he was so hot."

I feel the heat pool into my face. "Christina." I scold.

Tobias smiles and loops a finger through his belt loops. "That's okay muffin. I don't mind having my good looks noticed now and then."

"Muffin?" Christina asks.

I roll my eyes. "Opposite of cupcake."

Tobias kisses me on the cheek then looks away like he didn't do anything. I snort. "Where's Will?"

Christina attends to the kitchen again. "On his way."

"Can we help you with anything?" Tobias asks.

Christina shakes her head. "I got it."

"He'd probably burn it anyway." I snark.

Tobias looks at me with offense as I hop up on the green granite counter. "Do you not remember that lovely cake I made you for your tenth birthday?"

"The _burnt_ cake?" I retort.

"Chocolate cake is chocolate cake." He frowns. "British people do a lot of cooking."

"And date a lot of vampires." I say with a half smile.

Tobias just shakes his head looking at his feet.

The doorbell rings. Before Christina can answer it, Carmen does. "El problema está en que existe." She says.

"Te odio!" Christina yells down the hall.

"Si!" Carmen yells back.

I hop off the counter when Will walks in the kitchen. He's cute, tall and blonde with a happy smile, but not like Tobias.

"Hey dude!" Will greets Tobias. I almost forgot they were on the football team together.

"Hey babe." Christina says giving him a kiss on the lips.

I gape at her. "J'aime les hommes" She replies in French. The same thing she said to me on the phone.

Will smiles. "I love it when you speak French."

Christina smiles and whispers against his lips "Douche."

"Are we going to start this movie or what?" Will asks pulling away. He doesn't look offended though.

Christina shrugs and takes us into their massive game room. "Hashtag Ima kick your ass at pool." I say to Tobias when he soaks in the surrounds.

"Hashtag I'd like to see you try." He says placing the que ball on the table.

"Hashtag you're on." I say grabbing us sticks.

He leans on the table and shakes his head. "Hashtag never end a sentence in a preposition its just bad grammar."

"Hashtag I don't care." I say. Even though I do kind of care.

Tobias grins. "Hashtag what you think as long as it's about me."

I smile. "Hashtag Fall Out Boy."

"Hashtag lets stop." He says with a smile.

I grab the chalk and rub it on the end of my stick. "Hashtag okay." He glares at me. "Okay."

**A/N  
**

**So sorry for how long this has taken. I just can't seem to get the words out…. I'm sorry. This will be continuing, though updates will still be on the slower side….**

**#UntilNextTime**

**~AJ**


End file.
